Amy's First Adventure
by LobaAzul14
Summary: One shot of how Amy met her very first Digimon during the events in Zero Two, where the team were around the Real World to take down the Control Spires. :) Sucky shot, though. Lol. After Warrior of Trust.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That's all I have to say.**

**Note: This is a special one shot. Of how Amy met DemiLobamon during the incident when Akane and the original team were around the world to take down the Control Spires. :)**

**I hope you guys would like it. **

Amy's First Adventure

APOV

It was two months after the team and I've came back from the Digital World, stopping Lucemon from taking data of the Real World. As the team being Susanoonmon while I was AngeLobamon, even though, the big guy did most of the work, but I helped here and there.

Do we miss it? I know I did, I had an amazing, yet crazy adventure in that world. Digital World, to be exact and also, the area where I've met some awesome Digimon during our journey, most of them were from my cousin's old team and I had a Digimon partner of my own, too. Well, technically, two. Lady Gaomon and Leormon, a rare, but holy Lion Digimon who stayed with me during the second half of our adventure since Lady Gaomon decided to go back to her village and do her best to protect it and helped MachGaogamon.

To make the long story short, both worlds are safe and the bad Legendary Warriors are now, good and both Human and Beast Digimon are now, in peace, so there won't be any more wars against each other.

"We'll see you later, Amy!"

"Bye, guys, see you tomorrow." I waved at my schoolmates, then I began to walk home from school.

Yeah, things went back to normal when the team and I've came back. When we did, the Real World actually left the way it is when Koji and I left, at least a minute after six and been that way when we headed to the hospital, where Koichi had an accident back in the train station.

Speaking of the twins, they're close brothers now, from the moment we've met Koichi after the whole incident when he was Duskmon, thanks to evil Cherubimon, for using him for his evil scheme and with the power of Light, Lobomon, of course, Duskmon actually became the true Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon.

Anyway, sorry, I'm getting to the point of the story. I'm just giving you guys things of afterwards, that's all. Anywho, the twins are close brothers and Koji been seeing his mother most of the time and well, he still has a dysfunctional relationship with his stepmom, but he told me it's a slow process.

He even asked me if I could give him advice since I've grew up with a stepmom, which I dearly love her from the bottom of my heart, and all I told him that just be himself and talk to her. Even they don't have nothing in common, I told him ask her how's her day or ask her if she needs help around the house and Koichi told me that Koji followed my advice.

Oh, you're wondering if me and my classmate are dating, right? Because of Lobomon and Akitamon? Well...no, we're not. And no, don't say I'm dating Takuya, because I'm not! The boys and I are just friends, that's it. You guys thought I'm gonna be like my cousin in the middle of love triangle?

Hell, no! Even though, she ended up with Matt, which I'm very happy for them, but no! We may look alike with different hair color and eyes and we have similarities, but no, I'm not in a love triangle. I dealt with that in Digital World and I told either of them I want the three of us to be friends, nothing more.

Anyway, while I'm walking home from school, I began to remember the day that Akane and her team went a mission during Christmas break one year, when she was a teen herself and the reason why, because the team had to be split up to take down Control Spires that were spread out in each section of the continent of the world.

She was actually with Matt and Ken that time, in Brazil when I remember her telling us, me and my three brothers back then, that Gennai and Benjamin, the Guardians of Digital World (I think?) told her that a little girl from America gotten herself a rare Digimon with a familiar Paw Print on its back leg.

That little girl happened to be me, so you can say I was already a Digidestined before since I was only five years old, but the rare Digimon that Gennai mentioned, happens to be the In-Training form of my spirit, Akitamon. Her name was DemiLobamon and I remember I was also her rookie form when some weird reason, I was in the Real World after the incident with Duskmon and Koji jumped in to save Takuya from getting hurt. Thanks to a certain idiot goggle head.

Then, again, I was in the Real World, but not as myself, as a Digimon, whose name was Lupusmon when I saw my reflection in a car window and well...it was really weird. Even Takuya was a rookie Digimon, as well. The two of us were in the Real World after we were split up from the rest of the team.

Again, to make long story short, DemiLobamon was actually my very first Digimon that day. I remember helping my cousin and her Gaomon out to take down the Control Spire, but of course, as usual, more troubles came in. Arukenimon came in and well, what do you think her plan was?

She made that Control Spire to become a darker version of MachGaogamon.

Let's go back to the very beginning, to my very first adventure.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_Seven years ago, in Houston, Texas, Christmas Break..._

I think it was the beginning of the week when I've met DemiLobamon. More like in the middle of the night, which I believe it was on a Monday when I was making my fifth trip to the bathroom, that's when I notice the lights coming from my dad's office.

"Huh?" I was only five years old, I remember I was wearing a sky blue tshirt with a graphic picture of a white dog in the middle and a pair of white pants with paw prints everywhere.

You can say I love wolves and dogs related things, so does Akane since she got me that pajamas for my fifth's birthday.

Anyway, as a curious little kid myself, I went to go check it out. I know my brothers and I aren't allowed to be in the office at nighttime, but the lights were coming from my dad's desktop computer. It was glowing a light blue color with a weird egg shape coming out of screen.

Was I scared? No, I was curious. As a kind person I am, I quickly ran over to the computer to catch the egg from falling. Which, I did, then as soon I caught it, it started to move.

"Uh-oh." The egg was hatching. Oh, right. If I remember, the egg was covered in a light blue color with silver crescent moon in the middle. At first, when I remember how it looked, I thought of, why the egg has a crescent moon in the middle, if DemiLobamon was a Digimon of Trust, because of the Paw Print on her leg?

I was an idiot, the crescent moon can also represents wolves, since duh, DemiLobamon means little she wolf.

So, the egg was getting ready to hatch when I heard a sound, coming from the screen when a light blue ball came out and landed besides my dad's keyboard to reveal a familiar Digivice. My own D-3. Back then, it was just a typical white with light blue grips, representing the colors of my Digimon when the egg manage to hatch completely.

"Eep!" I squeaked, then began to cough when a big puffy pink smokes came out, trying not to wake everyone up while I fan the smokes away when...

"Hi." I heard a voice when I look up and saw a sight of a small white angel wolf in the air, flying with a grin on her face that match with her light blue eyes. "My name's DemiLobamon, I'm your Digimon partner, Amami."

The following day, I have to keep DemiLobamon hidden from my family, because I don't know if they knew about Digimon. Akane told me in her stories that she was living with us for three years after her adventures and I was still a baby, maybe a year old when she was helping the boys, Tai, Matt, TK when he was little and Izzy to stop a virus Digimon named Diaboromon from causing destruction of the Real World.

Even helping another little boy named Willis. She even told me when she was facecaming the boys, Izzy mentioned on screen that Willis said everything was his fault, find a way to stop him. Even Tai and herself were confused at that, in the beginning, which of course, the destruction happened when Diaboromon managed to hack into the military system to launch not one, but two missiles.

One here in Japan and one in America, in Colorado, per se. Hence Willis.

Thanks goodness Akane and the boys manage to get their Digimon to warp digivolved to save the Real World.

Anyway, so, even at five years old, I have to keep the Digimon business a secret. From my own family!

So, that's what I did and I've been trying my best to get food into my room since the poor little thing hasn't eaten anything since the night before. In fact, I remember asking myself what do Digimon eat when I went to the kitchen to go into the pantry and find something edible for her to eat. Especially since she's a dog type and back then, we don't own any dogs.

That's when I heard Hikaru mentioning that the computer is reacting really weird. I got out of the pantry to go see what's going on. I headed back upstairs and head to my dad's office when my three brothers are in there, our parents were working that morning, then they have the rest of the week off since it was Christmas.

On the computer, the screen is showing a weird looking portal and it was opening from the other side. I stood close, but Hiro stops me when we saw someone is coming out.

"Ahhh!"

"Wahh!" It was Akane and her Digimon partner after they've landed on us. She even told us that it was a habit for the team to fall in from the portal when they're coming back from Digital World.

"Sorry about that, guys," Akane said when all of us began to get up and my brothers were in shock while I gotten excited to see her after I jumped at her, hearing her squeal and laughing as she gave me her famous bear hug. "Hi, my little sky."

"Hi, Akane." I greeted while I look up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, little sky, I'm here to see you and," The two of us look down at my brothers, but they're in shock to see Gaomon by her side. "The boys." Gaomon even smiled at my three brothers.

"Hello, you three must be her little cousins." He said when he look up at me. "And you must be the famous Amami. It's finally nice to meet you, little one." I giggled.

"You, too." Then, I remember DemiLobamon when I gasped. "DemiLobamon." I jumped off my cousin's arms and went back to my room. But, she was already flying in when she heard the commotion, hearing my cousin and Gaomon gasped at the sight of her.

"The Chosen Duo of Trust," She said.

"You must be the Digimon Gennai told us about," Akane said when her widen eyes landed on my five year old self. "Amy, is she yours?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I have a Digimon of my own, too!" I said excitedly while I caught DemiLobamon from falling, hugging her while everyone else were in shock.

Well, mostly from my brothers since Akane and Gaomon are used to it. I even show the two my own digivice after I gotten it from my room.

"Your own D-3?" Akane asked.

"She's a Digidestined, all right," Gaomon said while DemiLobamon landed on the floor to look up at him.

"I was actually sent by one of the Celestial Digimon," DemiLobamon said. "I'm from the future generation." I gotten confuse while Akane nodded her head.

"Gennai told us about a Digimon from the future is coming here," She said, looking down at me. Then, she look over at my three brothers. "To make the long story short, Gaomon and I are here to take down the Control Spire and," She look over at DemiLobamon. "Taking you back home, DemiLobamon."

"No, she's not going back." I grab my Digimon in my arms, held her close to me. "She's my new friend."

"I know she is, little sky," Akane kneeled in front of me, held my shoulders. "But, she can't be here with you, Gennai told me that DemiLobamon needs to be return where she belongs, in the future, kiddo. The reason why she's here, because she has a mission to fulfill," She look down at my wolf. "Isn't that right, DemiLobamon?"

"It's true," My wolf said, looking up at me with her light blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it last night, I was planning to tell you this morning before your cousin and Gaomon showed up. I only have till sun set, so we can take down the Control Spire before it's too late."

Of course, I was upset when she told me that, but I knew deep down in my heart, I couldn't stay mad at her, yet she's my very first Digimon, I was so excited that how badly I wanted to become a Digidestined like my cousin after all the stories she was telling me and my brothers that time.

I remember I was about to cry, but I sucked it up and gave my new friend a bear hug that Akane always given me, hearing my little wolf giggling when she gave me sweet lick of kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Amy, maybe when you're a bit older, you can come to the Digital World and see me in the future." She said with a grin. "I would never stop being your friend." I smiled at that, which I knew I did since I was her Warrior form, Akitamon.

Not until all of us heard Gaomon growling, with DemiLobamon following along, too. "What is it?"

"Arukenimon, she's here." Gaomon growled when we look out the window and we saw a black tower in the middle of the city with a red clad and a navy clad figures in the air, next to the tower, which it was the Control Spire.

Akane look over at my brothers. "You three stay here, the four of us would go out there." She look over at me and DemiLobamon, grinning. "If you're up for it, little sky."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nod my head to her.

All of us went outside and Gaomon went ahead began to digivolve.

"Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon! Gaogamon, digivolve to...MachGaogamon!"

"Whoa!" My brothers cried out, seeing a giant blue hybrid cyborg Digimon in front of us, which he look so cool!

"He's amazing!" I laughed, seeing my little wolf flew up to land on his head while he held his hand down to me and Akane to climb on. I look up at my cousin and she grins with her hand out to me.

"Shall we?" I squealed, taking her hand and the two of us climbed on, then MachGaogamon flew over with his rockets, almost causing my small self to fallen off, if weren't for Akane holding me around my waist and holding onto his arm since he held us close to his chest.

As soon we got there, Arukenimon was actually expecting my cousin and MachGaogamon since she knew that the duo would be in town after finding out about me, being a new Digidestined and DemiLobamon.

Then, she did something to the tower. She has a strand of her hair, then send it to the tower, watching became all watery looking on the side with Akane protecting me behind her while DemiLobamon growled, so did MachGaogamon when the tower began to form into something.

No, not something, another Digimon. Which, the sight made my cousin look pissed, MachGaogamon look even more pissed than her.

"Meet your dark version, MachGaogamon." The spider woman said, hearing her chuckling when in front of us happens to be another version of Akane's Digimon.

"That wasn't very nice!" I snapped. I was five, what do you expect?! "Our MachGaogamon would take down that fake phoney, you'll see!" Not until I've felt myself being wrapped up. "Huh?!" It was the creepy Digimon named Mummymon, who pulled me to held hostage. "Ahh! Akane!"

"Amy!" She called out and that's when the fight starts, causing big crashing and shaking the whole park. It's a good thing the park was empty that day.

"Let her go, Mummymon!" DemiLobamon flew in and tackle him on the face. "Hah!"

"Ah, hey!" He set me free and I get away, running towards my big cousin while my Digimon fought the creepy guy. "You little dog! C'mere!" I watched their fight while I hear Akane motiving MachGaogamon not to give up.

"DemiLobamon!" I called out, seeing her doing her best to get away from Mummymon's wraps, hearing myself laughing. "Keep at it, DemiLoba!" Not until out of nowhere, Arukenimon, the spider lady, backhanded her.

"Ah!"

"DemiLoba!" I was about to run towards her when I hear MachGaogamon cried out in pain when I look over.

"MachGaogamon, hang on!" Akane called out, seeing our friend is being choked and held down to the ground by his evil counter part.

"No, MachGaogamon." I remember I almost cry, I even look back at DemiLobamon and saw the two dummies had her. "Let her go, you creeps!"

"Which is why, you're coming with us, pipsqueak." Arukenimon said when she came up to me as I back away and create a snowball, tossing it at her. "Ah, hey!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Either you let go of DemiLobamon or I swear, on my mommy's grave," Even back then, I knew about my mom's death. "I would never forgive you what you did to our friends! You guys aren't nothing, but big bullies!" I tossed another snowball at her, then at Mummymon for him to let go of DemiLobamon, but he's not going to.

"Let my Digimon go, let my best friend go!" I kept creating more snowballs and tossing them at the two. "And take your stupid evil version of MachGaogamon away from here! I don't like it when our friends fight, especially when they're doing their best to protect both worlds from evil like you two!"

As soon I ran out of ammos, I ran away from the spider woman. She managed to catch me, hearing myself screaming while Akane came in.

"Let my cousin go, Arukenimon!" She snapped at her.

"It's a shame you have to choose, dearest Akane." Oh, no. "What would it be? Your precious partner or your baby cousin and her Digimon?"

"Worry about MachGaogamon, Akane!" I called out to her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay, really!"

"Amy." I hear her say.

"Choose him, save him, he needs you," I said. "You can't let his evil self win, you can't let him defeat him like that. He trusts you and you trusts him, you two are bestest friends in the whole wide world, both worlds," I look over at DemiLobamon, who look passed out in Mummymon's arms. "I wish DemiLobamon would've stay long and get to know her more and having that friendship like you guys have." I look back at my cousin.

"I'll be okay, go save him, do what you can." That's when I hear a familiar sound, coming from my D-3 when I pull it out and a bright light shone.

"Ah, what's this?" Arukenimon scolded, hearing Mummymon yelped when the two of us look over and saw DemiLobamon's body is glowing.

"Wha-what's going on?" I asked.

"Amy, its my Digi-Egg," Huh? I look over at my cousin and saw her little computer is glowing, the same time my Digimon is glowing. My cousin smiles. "Say this: Digi-Armor, Energize."

"No!" Arukenimon cried while I smirked.

"Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"DemiLobamon, warp armor digivolve to...Akitamon, Lady Canine of Trust!"

"Oh, wow!" My girl have become like my spirit, but instead of blue and white theme, this Akitamon is all teal with gray theme color with her long hair colored in gray with a hint of black and instead of golden eyes, her eyes are light brown, golden brown, even and she look so beautiful in person when she released a familiar staff, but in silver and black as she made her way over to help MachGaogamon.

"Hey, DarkMachGaogamon!" She shouted, causing the two males to look over and then...

_WHACK!_

And the fight starts there with Akitamon and MachGaogamon working side by side. Even though Akitamon is an armor champion form, she's still the strongest to help MachGaogamon out while Akane tackle Arukenimon down to let me go and the two of us work together to toss more snowballs at the duo, just like our Digimon.

Then, we hear MachGaogamon is getting ready to release his signature attack.

"Lady Akitamon, you might go protect the girls for this." We heard him say when she did till she whacks Arukenimon and Mummymon out with her staff.

"Stay away from my friends, you pathetic fiends!" She scolded them, causing myself to giggle while she protected them when MachGaogamon released a powerful attack, known as...

"Gaoga Tornade!" Very strong wind force that actually almost send Akitamon flying, because of her wings. I manage to catch her hands and Akane helped me pull her down, so she can protect us, hearing the duo been sent flying and the dark version of the Ultimate almost been defeated.

"I got this one, MachGaogamon." My girl said as she flew in with her right fist glowing. "Hand of Trust!"

Her fist met the dark version's snout, seeing it crack while MachGaogamon follow in pursuit in the guts. Then, the dark Ultimate have vanished as dusts.

We cheered for our Digimon, seeing Akitamon flew down towards me and lift me in her arms, haring ourselves giggling a I hug her.

"Akitamon, you were amazing!" I complimented her, meeting her gaze when I saw tears fallen on her cheeks. "Akitamon?"

"I'm gonna miss you, my dear beautiful sky." I gotten the idea when I too began to cry. I hug her again, feeling her hugging me back. Her mission is complete.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Akitamon."

-8-8-8-8-

Which, it leads to the present. Two months after my adventures with my own Digidestined team, of us becoming Legendary Warriors.

Somehow, I knew that first day, when Koji and I headed to Gaomon's village for me to get my spirit, I knew right there and then, that Akitamon was the same Akitamon I've met when I was very little that day.

I look up at the sky and saw the sun is beginning to set with beautiful orange-purple color, which it made me smile at the sight.

"I hope you're doing okay, DemiLobamon," I said to myself. "I was very happy to see you again, thank you for trusting me when I was a Legendary Warrior." A gentle breeze came out of nowhere, holding my bandana down while I've felt a familiar sense, giving me goosebumps.

_"Thank you for being my dearest friend, my dear beautiful sky. I'll miss you." _I felt tears coming in, but I manage to stop it as I continue staring at the sky.

"I'll miss you, too." Then, I began to head home.

**End. :)**


End file.
